Fairy Tail X One Piece
by RedOmega
Summary: The story starts with the Straw Hat Pirates, pirating in the middle of the sea until their adventure gets even more exciting when they encountered Guild Mages! It takes place in One Piece (2 years after) and Fairy Tail's (X791) timeskip.


Hi! I'm RedOmega! Nice to meet you all! I hope you like my story and I can understand if you don't like it because this my very first story and chapter. I've watched most of the stories of One Piece and Fairy Tail, so I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

=Straw Hat Pirate Ship=New World=

In the Straw Hat Pirate Ship, everyone is already taking their time to relax, waiting for a new disaster to come. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are lying down on the stairs.

Luffy: [groans] I'm hungry...

Usopp: [yawns] I'm bored...

Chopper: [groans and yawns] I'm hungry and bored...

Nami: [looks at her new log pose and then yells at Luffy] Oh, shut up! You just fought a Sea King and almost got eaten an hour ago! Now, be quiet and behave for once!

Luffy: ...[groans]

Sanji then comes out from the kitchen (with a wierd happy expression on his face) and holds two delicious cold sundaes.

Chopper: Sanji sure seems cheery today.

Sanji (In his love mode): Nami-swaan! Here's your strawberry sundae!

Nami: [accepts the sundae] Thanks, Sanji-kun!

Franky: Hey Nami! Is it just me or it's just so hot today?

Nami: Yeah... the temparature rose up even more just a minute ago.

Sanji: Robin-chwaan! Here's your chocolate sundae!

Robin: [accepts the sundae] Thank you.

Luffy: I want one too... it's so hot...

Sanji: Sure!

Chopper: Sanji's awfully in a good mood today. I wonder why?

Brook: Yohohohoho! I wonder as well!

Usopp: Remember when that Sea King attacked? Sanji slipped and fell from its back and landed on Nami's-

Nami violently kicks Usopp before he can finish his sentence, sending hin flying and accidentally lands on Zoro, who angrily woke up from his afternoon nap. Zoro and Usopp snaps.

Zoro & Usopp: What the hell was that for!?

Nami: Nothing.

Sanji then comes out from the kitchen again with an angry look, who appears to have heard Zoro and Usopp yelling at Nami.

Usopp: [points at Nami] She started it!

Sanji: Even so... pointing and shouting at a lady is one thing I cannot forgive...

Usopp: ...(He's taking little things to far...)

Zoro (covered with blue flames): Oh? You want a piece of me, you Curly Pervert?

Sanji (covered with flames of anger): You damn Moss Head... I'll break all of your bones!

Luffy: Yeah! Yeah! Go for it!

Chopper: You don't think the ship is going to be destroyed?

Robin: It's highly possible that the ship is going to be destroyed in matter of minutes.

Usopp: It is going to be destroyed if we don't stop them!

Brook: [plays some rock music] Yeah!

Usopp: Would you quit singing and help me, Soul King!?

Nami: Huh? The temparature rose up again...

The heated battle is about to start until Franky spoke up.

Franky: [lokking at the sky] Hey, hold up.

Zoro & Sanji: Huh?

Luffy & Chopper: Hm?

Robin: ? What's wrong, Franky?

Franky takes off his sunglasses as Brook looks up to the sky?

Brook: What's that?

Usopp: What's what? [looks up to the sky and becomes shocked] What the hell is that!?

Robin: A Sky Beast eating human flesh?

Usopp: Quit saying scary things!

Nami: [looks up to the sky and becomes suprised] What the...? Is that...

The first figure who was falling is young 12 year-old girl with dark blue hair with pigtails and brown eyes and wears a green dress. The second figure is a white cat who bears a striking resemblance of a persian cat with brown eyes and wears a red bow at the edge of the tail and wears a green outfit similar to a school uniform.

Sanji: ...A little girl!?

Chopper: A cat!?

Little Girl & Cat: [screams as they fall] Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

The Little Girl and her Cat fell to the ocean.

Usopp: What the hell!?

Sanji: I'll save you! [dives to the ocean]

Luffy: What was that!?

=Couple of hours later=Straw Hat Pirate Ship=Infirmary=

Little Girl: [wakes up] Huh...?

The Little Girl woke up and finds herself and her cat in an infirmary. Chopper then appeared from out of nowhere.

Chopper: Hi!

Little Girl: [startled] Ah!

Chopper: Sorry! I didn't mean to suprise you!

Little Girl: [stares at Chopper]...A Talking Racoon?

Chopper: [corrects her] I'm a reindeer!

Little Girl: Oh, I'm sorry!

Chopper: It's okay.

The Little Girl then tries to wake her Cat.

Little Girl: Carla, wake up!

Carla: [wakes up] Huh? [startled at the place they're in] What the?! Where are we, Wendy!?

Wendy: I don't know but Mr. Reindeer saved us.

Chopper: Hi, I'm Chopper!

Wendy: I'm Wendy Marvell!

Carla: Carla. You have our thanks for saving us.

Chopper: Actually, I'm not the one who saved you from falling, Sanji did.

Wendy: There are other people here?

Chopper: Yeah! This is a pirate ship!

Wendy & Carla: [suprisingly shocked] Pirate Ship!?

Chopper: Yep!

Carla: Then you're a pirate?

Chopper: Uh-huh!

Wendy: [apologizes] We're sorry for our rudeness! We're just suprised that pirates would save us!

Carla: We kind of heard what a "Pirate" is.

Chopper: Not all pirates are bad, you know.

Wendy: We know. That's why we don't think of you as a bad person.

Chopper: Ohhhhh...as if something like that would make me happy...hehe...

Carla: A type who can't hide his emotions, huh?

Chopper: Anyway, let's introduce you to my friends!

Wendy: Yes!

Carla: Sure.

* * *

Is it good or bad? I'm just happy some people is reading my story. :)


End file.
